Protecting proprietary information and intellectual property such as source code software is very important to organizations involved in software development and management. However, it is often important for developers and users (e.g., partners within a particular organization) to develop and share common library packages of the type that might be used by multiple applications and by multiple subscribers.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for sharing common library packages with subscribers in such a way that those subscribers cannot access the software code itself. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.